


Food and other edible things

by deducemyheart



Series: How to embarrass your boyfriend [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducemyheart/pseuds/deducemyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had to say which was Derek's favorite food, Stiles would say that is what he ask. Not the same kind of dish he order, no, but exactly the dish he order. Every time, in every date or group meeting. Somehow, Derek never sees need to buy food when they go to the movies, but yet in the end always end up eating popcorn or any crap that requested that day his beloved boyfriend. If they were going to a restaurant, never asked for dessert, or any extra plate out of the strictly necessary, but once it got to the table the wonderful ice cream Stiles had order that time, Derek stared at it and started to taste it very slowly until he ended eating more than half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food and other edible things

If he had to say which was Derek's favorite food, Stiles would say that is what he ask. Not the same kind of dish he order, no, but exactly the dish he order. Every time, in every date or group meeting. Somehow, Derek never sees need to buy food when they go to the movies, but yet in the end always end up eating popcorn or any crap that requested that day his beloved boyfriend. If they were going to a restaurant, never asked for dessert, or any extra plate out of the strictly necessary, but once it got to the table the wonderful ice cream Stiles had order that time, Derek stared at it and started to taste it very slowly until he ended eating more than half.

Stiles was not upset at all about this little big thing, in fact, he found it absurdly adorable, and so he never commented it under any circumstances, never, ever. Because Derek's reaction was quite predictable.

Unfortunately for him, his mouth was full of Derek's favorite pizza (it was easier to ask it like that, that watch later his disappointed face if he didn't like it) when Scott decided it was a good time to start his career as Sherlock Holmes.

''Derek, why do you always eat Stiles's food?''

''What?'' Derek looked up and frowned with a confused expression.

"I just find it very curious that no matter what food you have asked, at the end you always end …"

"Scott!, Scott, Scott..." cheese had given him problems, but after years of training he could quickly swallow without chewing. As ducks, his father said. A nervous laugh escaped him as he questioned whether to cover Derek's ears and sing falala would do any good. "But what are you talking about? We have ordered several pizzas, none is nobody, that's stupid."

"Well, I didn't mean only today, is something that... Stiles?" Scott twisted his head to the side as he watched his best friend opened his eyes and shaking his head, until finally seemed to interpret the gesture of 'shut up, Scott' and looked down to find his own pizza suddenly very interesting. "Oh, I will ... I will see why it takes so long to Isaac to bring the sodas."

Stiles watched as Scott quickly got up and slipped away to the kitchen displaying his werewolf agility. After making sure that had entirely disappeared, he turned to his right where Derek was sitting on the couch next to him and was slightly startled to find that was staring at him. He smiled as widely as he could and started his usual plan of attack with my wonderful verbal ability to stun. Codename: Dizzy Duck.

''Scott, huh? I think he has taken a lot of coffee this afternoon, he shouldn't drink coffee, is very sensitive to caffeine. The last time he took coffee we were with finals and stayed at his home to study all night; he became so hysterical he couldn't even sit and ended up playing Call Of Duty standing on the coffee table. It was unbearable, and that comes from a hyperactive person, which is saying a lot. Unbearable is usually my middle name. So I don't give it too much importance. If you're wondering, ended failing the two of us, but we beat the record on various missions.''

"Stiles." Derek was staring at him with a serious expression, but the corners of his lips were slightly upward.

''Yeah, Derek?'' the habit made him wet his bottom lip with his tongue.

"Have you finished your dissertation about what happens when you give coffee to Scott?" definitely Derek's tone of voice was someone who was having fun, not someone confused and hurt in his lovely pride of Alpha as Stiles thought it would.

"I ... yes." Stiles turned completely on the couch and pushed Derek's shoulder until he was against the backrest to face him. No, not angry at all. "You're not angry, why aren't you angry?"

"We already stopped pretending that nothing has happened?" Stiles cringed at the accusation "Stiles, do you really think I will bother because Scott says that I took your food?"

''No, it wasn't that, it's just that I thought it was really cute and didn't want you to stop doing it.'' Lying was not an option when your partner has supernatural senses, so the absolute sincerity was one of the few options in these cases. He let out a sigh of defeat and leaned his shoulder against the backrest, dropping his head on Derek.

''Stiles you are and idiot. And a little manipulative, actually.''

"Yup, but none of that is new." he murmured against the fabric of the shirt. It smelled like Derek, like his deodorant and skin. A little of pizza, too, although that could be himself.

''FYI, I am very aware that I steal your food. I do it for your sake, I'm really worried about how you'll end up if you keep eating that way. Your metabolism will not be always of a teenager.'' Stiles instantly raised his head to look at Derek shocked.

''Are you saying that I'm going to get fat!? I can't believe it, you fucking werewolf bastard, how dare you!'' Derek smiled without making the slightest effort to hide it and in a slow motion took the side of Stiles' face and ran his thumb across his cheek.

''Don't worry about, it will be many years from now, when you are old. And then I'll tell you 'I told you so'.'' Whispered leaning to leave a gentle kiss on Stiles' lips. Without waiting for a reaction from the boy, Derek turned to the table and picked up another piece of 'his' pizza quietly.

Stiles went through several emotions in one second. Indignation. Anger. Lust. Hate. Realization. Embarrassment. Love.

''Damn Derek, you bastard...'' muttered running his hands over his face to hide the blush. ''As if I would like to you were still there.'' Derek's laughter reached his ears, and a hand stroked his head ruffling his hair. Stiles never understood how he turned the things around, it was assumed that who should be ashamed was Derek not him! The bastard.

If Derek had to say what his favorite food was... well. Probably would be Stiles. But that's another kind of story.

**Author's Note:**

> So I find extremely funny that Stiles, who is so bossy and always want to have all under control, will be a little "tsundere" because Derek know how to touch his soft side.   
> And maybe, maybe, I have the intention of make a serie of situations to show that.  
> Maybe.


End file.
